


Unreal

by Kaia



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia/pseuds/Kaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really just a dream when Tieria dreams of Lockon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreal

Tieria would see him in dreams.  
  
Lockon Stratos.

No.  
  
_Neil._  
  
(That’s what he’d say: “Call me Neil.”)  
  
Sometimes, he saw him in his waking hours too. It didn’t matter that it didn’t make sense, because it felt real to him. It was scary at times, when Lockon came so close Tieria thought he could feel the breeze of the Atlantic blowing from him. There had been a kiss once or twice too, and when that happened Tieria could have sworn he’d tasted the salt of the Irish Sea in his lips.

He knew it was probably his heart playing tricks on his mind. He’d been to Ireland after Lockon’s death, and only then he’d realized how much of that place had been part of Lockon too. His brain was now putting these pieces of information together, in order to create a new Lockon, one that became more solid and more realistic with each visit, and Tieria was too weak to fight against it. So he let it be. He let himself believe it was not a lie.  
  
“Don’t leave,” Tieria said once, reaching for Lockon’s arm as he started to walk away.  
  
“Come on, Tieria. You know I can’t stay forever,” Lockon sighed.

“Why not?” Tieria asked. “It’s not like you’re really here. I’m making you up.”  
  
After a moment of silence, Lockon had laughed. What a perfect illusion he was. No wonder it would never last: briefness was part of what made it so painfully believable. Tieria was ready to protest when he heard a familiar noise that made him gasp.  
  
It resounded in his head like a dreadful echo from the past. At first he thought it was the shadow of a dark memory creeping into the present, but then he realized it was more than that. Someone else was in the room with them. Something else had sneaked in. It was Haro. _Lockon’s Haro._ And Haro was talking, and it wouldn't stop.

“Lockon, Lockon! Lockon, Lockon!”  
  
Tieria felt dizzy. Around him, the threads of reality were starting to come apart. But Lockon was still there. And so was Haro, calling out his name. They were both real, somehow. 

Neil smiled at Tieria before disappearing into thin air. 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you have feels but can't write.


End file.
